


heal

by Besselezenochniy



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Russia, Slang
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy
Summary: — Аскеладда больше нет. — повторяет убитый горем и потерей смысла жизни Торфинн.Кнуд не знает, что на это ответить. Кнуд может только замотать безучастного друга в полотенце и посадить на диван, включив телевизор. Кнуд ведь даже посочувствовать не в состоянии, он этого Аскеладда в глаза не видел, только капельку ненавидел за отобранную дружбу.
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 5





	heal

Он находит Торфинна в своём подъезде, сидящим возле мусоропровода в полном раздрае и окровавленных шмотках, больше похожих на бурый саван. За грязнющими сальными патлами Кнуд видит взгляд, который более не угадывается по привычной дикой злобе, а кажется каким-то инородным и пустым, будто бы мёртвым.

— Торфинн, что случилось?

Страха при виде такого Торфинна Кнуд себе позволить не может и поглубже в глотку заталкивает рвущийся наружу панический вопль, потому что пугает его эта пропасть в глазах, кровь (блять, как же много крови, господи иисусе), трясучка, когда руки не то, что ходуном ходят, они, сука, постоянно в движении, непристанно дрожат, словно у алкоголика.

Торфинн на него фокусирует внимание ровно на секунды две, достаточные, чтобы понять и довериться, а после с криком подстреленной птицы упасть прямо в тощие и немощные руки.

— Боже мой! Господи! — зазря треплется именем христовым Кнуд и кое-как затаскивает безвольное тело в тёплое нутро квартиры.

Громко шлёпают тапки по паркету, гремят склянки, ревёт включённая в ванной вода. Дядьки дома нет и не предвидится пока, можно спокойно (насколько это вообще возможно) оказать первую помощь. Вскоре Кнуд понимает, что все его действия Торфинну нахер не сдались, потому что тот целый и невредимый, без единой царапинки, а кровь и вовсе не его.

— В ванну, быстро залезай, потом расскажешь, я пока твою одежду постираться закину.

— Аскеладд… они убили…

Это первые слова, что он говорит.

— Что случилось?

— Аскеладд мертв. — обезличенным голосом отзывается Торфинн. — Его убили.

Про гиперфиксацию на сороколетнем мужике и странных мутках с ним и его бизнесом Кнуд слышал краем уха от того же дяди, когда тот всеми правдами и неправдами пытался отвадить племянника от общения с нежелательным элементом. И про неполную семью рассказал, и про частые приводы в полицию, и про побеги из дома, и про слухи о Торфинне, как о правой руке одного из местных авторитетов. Мол, видели похожего мальца в разборках несколько раз подле этого самого авторитета. Кнуд историями не проникся ни на йоту и продолжил общаться со старым другом, которого ещё по школе помнил, пока их не развели по разным классам. Потом Торфинн будто бы в воду канул, чтобы объявиться спустя три года уже переломанным и агрессивным, кусачим и злющим как собака.

Не единожды он к нему приползал, будучи в крайне дерьмовом состоянии. К семнадцати годам Кнуд умел накладывать не ахти какие швы и шины по статье из википедии, обрабатывать раны перекисью, а ещё бинтовать на твёрдую четверку. Покруче школьной медички, та только и могла, что активированный уголь пихать.

— Аскеладда больше нет. — повторяет убитый горем и потерей смысла жизни Торфинн.

Кнуд не знает, что на это ответить. Кнуд может только замотать безучастного друга в полотенце и посадить на диван, включив телевизор. Кнуд ведь даже посочувствовать не в состоянии, он этого Аскеладда в глаза не видел, только капельку ненавидел за отобранную дружбу.

И не скажешь же, что всё хорошо будет, потому что фраза сейчас эта глупее прочего, она по сути своей не нужна и бесполезна. Торфинну теперь откровенно хуёво на всех уровнях, он потерял важного человека, судя по всему, потому что последний раз Кнуд видел его таким после смерти отца. Тогда тоже было хуёво.

Тогда Торфинн пропал на три года.

— Ты только никуда не уходи, пожалуйста, оставайся, сколько потребуется, ладно? Я тебя не выгоню.

И дядьке не даст этого сделать.

Торфинн как сидел, безразлично пялясь в пустоту, так и сидит. В глазах у него догорает, кажется, целый мир, оседая горестным пеплом в лёгких и на руинах изувеченной и искалеченной души. Кнуду за него боязно, отпускать его такого никуда не хочется.

Ночью Торфинн воет надрывно в подушку и обливается слезами, повторяя одно и то же имя, захлебываясь им, вспоминая и причиняя себе ещё большую боль.

Кнуд его утешает, как может. Гладит по волосам, утирает слёзы, укрывает собой, пока утром не просыпается умаянный и не осознаёт, что Торфинна снова нет.

Торфинна он снова потерял.


End file.
